


My Kitten

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Nanase Riku, Butt Plugs, Dom Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Human Pet, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Male Intersex Omegas, Omega Nanase Riku, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Sub Nanase Riku, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: "Does my kitten want some milk?" Ryū husked never halting his unhurried strokes. Riku made a pleading noise, his eyes fixated on the drops of precum on the tip of Ryū's cock."Go ahead. You've been such a good kitty", Ryū encouraged letting his hands rest at his side. His cock stood proudly glistening with Riku's slick. Having received permission, Riku places his hands on the edge of the couch between his Alpha's legs for support. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Ryū's cock before slowly licking his way up.Happy Birthday, Ryū!





	My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Riku sat nestled between Ryū's legs while they were reading a book. They both had a day off and had decided to relax at Ryū's flat. Or at least, Ryū was reading. Riku had long since stopped seeing the lettering on the book pages. He was too distracted by the restless energy buzzing beneath his skin. Then there was the urge to turn around and lick at his Alpha's skin gnawing at him.  
After countless attempts to concentrate on reading, Riku had enough. He let his head fall back, angling it to the side, and flicked his tongue across Ryū's chin. The book dropped to the floor with a surprised yelp from TRIGGER's eldest member.  
"Riku?" Ryū questioned turning his head to look down at his boyfriend. Instead of answering with words, Riku squirmed around until he was facing Ryū and licked across his lips. Ryū blinked in confusion, resting his hands on Riku's hips, while Riku braced himself against Ryū's shoulders.  
With kitten licks, Riku lapped at Ryū's lips. Ryū admitted that it felt nice and decided to see where his boyfriend was taking this. It wasn't long before Ryū felt the need to return the attention. His grip on Riku's hips tightened as he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to meet Riku's.  
Immediately, Riku pulled Ryū's tongue into a dance with his own, their lips barely touching. The slick muscles twirled around each other. Then Riku closed the distance, exploring Ryū's mouth to his content. His tongue glided across Ryū's teeth, his tongue and the roof of his mouth.  
When Riku pulled back slightly, he was satisfied to see a light flush across his boyfriend's cheeks. He leaned in for another round of licking across the lips of Ryū's open mouth. From time to time, his tongue darted into Ryū's mouth to brush with the older man's tongue. Pulling back a second time, Riku admired his handiwork licking his own lips at the sight of Ryū's slick ones. It was then, that Ryū realised what was going on.  
"Do you want to play, Kitten?" Ryū asked one hand coming up to rub the spot behind Riku's ear. A pleading mewl answered him, confirming what Ryū had realised.  
"Well, undress and get your toys", Ryū instructed with a smile. The reaction was immediate. Riku clambered off of him and speed-walked towards the bedroom. A fond chuckled escaped Ryū as he watched his Omega's eagerness. It wasn't often that he took the initiative outside of his heats. Bending down, he picked up the book he had dropped and went to put it away.  
When Ryū was back on the couch, he relaxed and leaned back. He had hidden the toys as always, which meant Riku would take a couple of minutes to return. Deciding to get a head start, Ryū palmed his clothed crotch rubbing against it with light pressure. Letting his head fall back and spreading his legs, Ryū imagined what he could do to his kitten today. He let his mind wander thinking about all the different options he had.

A soft mewl brought Ryū out of his fantasies. Looking down, he was greeted by a naked Riku on all fours with a black bag held in his mouth, eyes ablaze with lust. He removed his hand from his crotch and gestured for Riku to give him the bag. In response, Riku got onto his knees placing his hands on one of Ryū's tights and dropped the bag onto the couch on Ryū's other side.  
"Good kitty", Ryū praised scratching Riku's head with one hand, which earned him a purr from the redhead, while he opened the bag with his other. Then he turned the bag upside down to empty the contents onto the couch. The first item he picked out was a pair of large, red kitten ear hair clips matching Riku's hair colour. With practised movements, he attached them to Riku's head making sure there were secure and wouldn't fall out too easily.  
Next was a wide black collar. It was a simple one with the exception of the pendant shaped like a bass clef and made out of an Aegean coloured gem. It represented Ryū's ownership. Without having to be told, Riku tilted his head back allowing his Alpha access. Ryū took his time fastening the collar around Riku's neck, his actions careful and reverent. A purr speaking of pure content rumbled in Riku's throat.  
"Upper body on the table", Ryū purred, dangerous and seductive. A shiver ran through Riku as he obeyed the command, sprawling his chest across the cold class top of Ryū's coffee table and presenting his ass to his Alpha. Ryū groaned in appreciation at the sight of slick leaking from both of his Omega's holes.  
"What a horny kitten", Ryū chuckled darkly running a finger across both holes besmirching his hand with slick causing Riku's body to quake. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked moaning in enjoyment from the heavenly taste of Riku's fluids.  
Returning his hand to Riku's ass, Ryū massaged his lover's butt cheek, kneading the supple flesh drawing small shivers from the younger man. Leaning forward, he plunged to fingers into Riku's asshole without warning, causing Riku to jerk forward with a shriek.  
Not giving his kitten time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, Ryū began thrusting and scissoring. It was a sight to behold for Ryū, seeing his Omega tremble with each thrust, skin flushed with arousal. He made sure to miss Riku's prostate every time, drawing delicious whines from the redhead.  
When he was satisfied, Ryū grabbed a butt plug with a puffy cat tail attached to it. Withdrawing his fingers, causing Riku to whimper at the loss, he scooped up some slick and coated the butt plug in it. He placed the tip of the plug against Riku's asshole revelling in the pleading whimpers and trembling coming from his Omega for a couple of seconds. Then he gave the plug a hard shove popping it in in one go pulling a deep moan from the redhead.  
Ryū leaned back against the couch watching with delight as Riku's body shook and trembled. His cock throbbed with need. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock inside Riku's slick heat, but first, he would give his kitten a small reward for being so good. Without the slightest sound, Ryū freed his cock suppressing a relieved groan.  
"Turn around", Ryū instructed, languidly stroking his cock with his slick covered hand. Slow and unsteady, Riku lifted himself off the coffee table and turned around on all course to face Ryū. A whimper escaped him when he laid eyes on Ryū's cock.  
"Does my kitten want some milk?" Ryū husked never halting his unhurried strokes. Riku made a pleading noise, his eyes fixated on the drops of precum on the tip of Ryū's cock.  
"Go ahead. You've been such a good kitty", Ryū encouraged letting his hands rest at his side. His cock stood proudly glistening with Riku's slick. Having received permission, Riku places his hands on the edge of the couch between his Alpha's legs for support. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Ryū's cock before slowly licking his way up.  
A heady moan left Riku when he tasted himself on Ryū's skin cleaning away his slick with kitten licks. When he reached the tip, he flicked his tongue across the slit lapping up the small beads of precum pulling a low moan from his Alpha.  
The Omega continued to lick away the stream of precum he was being provided with, dipping his tongue into his Alpha's cock slit from time to time but never swallowing Ryū's cock. Riku bathed in the moans and pets Ryū blessed him with taking pride in being able to please his owner. Riku maintained his languid kitten licks, switching to nuzzling on occasion.

A sudden, dangerous growl had Riku freeze, tongue dipping into Ryū's slit. When Riku's eyes met Ryū's, the redhead moaned. Ryū's eyes were molten gold, lust and adoration evident in them. An unquenchable thirst dancing in those majestic orbs.  
"Table", Ryū ordered with an animalistic growl. Riku scrambled to obey, anticipation coursing through his body, setting his nerves on fire.  
Ryū slid from the couch caging Riku's legs with his own. Bending over Riku, he pressed his clothed chest against Riku's sweat-slicked back. His left hand came up to tilt Riku's chin up. With his other hand, he rammed three fingers into Riku's dripping pussy tearing a pleasured sob from his kitten.  
"Such a good kitty, eager to please his master", Ryū rasped as he began to finger fuck his Omega ruthlessly, taking delight in the way his pussy clenched around his fingers. He couldn't wait to plunge his cock into his kitten's willing hole.  
Riku eagerly pressed his hips back against those fingers with each thrust, tail swishing in tantalising arcs with each movement. A fourth finger joined. Garbled nonsense mixed with moans fell from Riku's lips.  
A few more thrusts from Ryū's finger later, Riku tensed clenching down on both the plug and Ryū's finger body tensing. A low, drawn-out moan ripped from Riku's throat, body twitching, as he emptied himself onto the floor. Ryū fingered him through his climax only withdrawing once the redhead had gone limp atop the table.  
"Bad kitty. You dirtied the floor. Now, how should I punish you?" Ryū tutted, a deadly edge to his voice. Riku could do nothing but whimper. He lifted his Omega's body up without effort and rearranged him until his face hung over the puddle of cum on the floor.  
"Lick it clean and I might reward you by fucking you until you cum again", Ryū purred. Riku, exhausted from his previous orgasm, let his tongue fall out of his mouth and lapped at the puddle sluggishly. Small growls left Ryū as he watched his kitten lick his own cum off the floor.  
The moment the last drop of cum disappeared between Riku's lips, Ryū wasted no time in repositioning his kitten on top of the coffee table. One hand pressed Riku's shoulders down keeping in place, while the other took hold of the tail tugging at it without pulling it free. Position himself against Riku's pussy, Ryū buried himself inside his Omega with a single snap of his hips.  
Riku shrieked, pleasure mixing with pain, his body still oversensitive from his first orgasm. He felt so full, his asshole stuffed with the tailed butt plug, while his pussy was being filled by his Alpha's cock.  
Keeping his hips still, Ryū leaned down trailing his hand from Riku's shoulders to his chin. He pressed himself flush against his mate, tilting his head to the side to draw him into open-mouthed kisses.  
When Ryū withdrew from the kisses, his mate whimpered at the loss. The Alpha hushed him as he gripped Riku's hips with both hands. He pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside Riku and then plunged back inside with a snap of his hips.  
Ryū set a fast and brutal pace, his fingers digging into Riku's hips hard enough to leave bruises and Riku could do nothing but lie there, body limp, and take it like the good kitten he was, his sweat-slicked chest sliding against the glass surface with each thrust.  
The glass rubbing against his nipples sent electric jolts down his spine. The plug dug right into his prostate with each of his Alpha's deep thrusts tearing sobs of painful pleasure from him. Riku was delirious with pleasure by the time he felt Ryū's knot beginning to catch on his rim. Drool dribbled down Riku's chin, tongue hanging from his open mouth.  
Groaning, Ryū's pace began to falter as Riku's pussy felt tighter with each thrust due to his swelling knot. His nails dug into Riku's skin drawing small droplets of blood. With one last brutal thrust, Ryū buried himself deep inside Riku, knot swelling to its full size and locking him inside his Omega. A guttural moan tore itself from Ryū's throat as he filled his kitten with his seed.  
Riku wailed, his Alpha's knot pressing into his prostate from one side, while the plug dug into it from the other side. Ryū's cock pulsed inside him, the warm feeling of cum filling up sending him over the edge for the second time with a broken moan.  
Breathing heavily, Ryū released his kitten's hips from his grip and instead bent down supporting himself on his elbows to drop soothing kisses on Riku's shoulder blades. He murmured sweet nothings and praises into his Omega's ear while they came down from their high.  
"You're so good, my kitten, so lovely and obedient", Ryū murmured relishing in the tight hold Riku had on his knot trembling from his own orgasm. He nuzzled Riku's neck gently earning a satisfied, albeit hoarse, hum from his kitten. He continued nuzzling and praising his kitten, while they waited for his knot to go down. Later they would clean up and cuddle in bed, exhausted and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
